No Flaw
by Grace.And.War
Summary: Felicity gets introspective at Thea and Roy's wedding reception. Drabble. Somewhat AU, Futuristic fic.


Hi. This is one of my first attempts at writing fanfiction, rather than reading it. So be gentle in your criticism. (: Not meant to be taken too seriously as its only canon-ish. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Arrow does not belong to me. Though I wish sometimes that Oliver did...

* * *

Unable to look away, since I had caught sight of them a few moments ago, I could only watch as the effervescent couple turned a graceful circle on the dance floor. I backed into the chair behind me, grasping at the table top for balance and some desperate strength. For a scant second, the air emptied from the room and I struggled to take a breath in until I forced myself to calm down, gripping the folds of my muted gold dress hard enough to almost tear. I couldn't take my eyes from them yet, but wary of the many people around me and unwilling to be seen as affected, I slowly un-clenched my hands and relaxed my shoulders. After few minutes of forcing my breathing to steady, I was finally able to look away from the entwined man and woman. My eyes wandered instead, around the ballroom, finding not a single flaw in the color scheme or the decorations. For some unnameable reason, the observation was intensely irritating. I needed a distraction. Reaching for the nearest glass of red wine, my hand stilled when a larger hand covered my own.

I looked up into dark blue eyes.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver asked, in that slightly refined accent that he used in public.

"Mhmm," I paused, to take in a deeper breath, my eyes moving automatically to the silky, white table cloth.

"I'd forgotten he was going to be here. Just hit me, out of the blue. Not a pleasant feeling. I… "

Oliver's hand stroked over my own, fingers threading through mine and squeezing gently. I looked back up at him and for a moment the intensity of his focused gaze took my breath away. As it usually did. As it had since the first time we met. I smiled up at him and squeezed back.

"I'm alright." I leaned forward to press my lips to his strong jaw. "Just needed a moment." He searched my eyes to gauge the truth of my words before his lips stretched into a gorgeous smile as he lifted his other hand to push an errant strand of my wavy hair behind my ear.

I had gotten over Ray a long time ago, but the surprise of seeing him and his new wife here, at Thea's wedding reception, had taken me back to the those heartbreaking moments where nothing in my life had felt right, or good, or worth anything. When I had broken away from first Oliver, then Team Arrow and eventually from Ray and Palmer Technologies. When I felt like I had lost my purpose in life. Adrift and alone and hurting. It had been a year since then. I had finally found my way back months of soul searching and mending fences. I was happy now. I had the job of my dreams, I was part of a team that routinely saved people and their livelihoods. I had amazing friends, and I had Oliver. Never before had I dreamed of a relationship like the one I currently had with him. Solid, steady and exciting. It fulfilled my every need and most of my wants. So I pushed the weight of those sad memories away, finding it surprisingly easy and turned my attention back to my present. To Oliver.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Oliver asked, a light in his eyes as if he already knew my answer. His hand had settled on my cheek after tucking away my hair and his thumb was moving dangerously close to my lower lip.

I grinned and pulled him up and out of his seat with me. "Not exactly." I leaned in again, my lips brushing close to his ear. One arm crept around to his back, the other up his side, hand inching along his arm as my blunt nails scraped against his muscled bicep. I felt him go still and couldn't stop my smirk. "But, I want to do some other things with you." I whispered. "Sexy things, if you didn't know what I meant. Just, you know, to be clear. I want to-"

He groaned under his breath and pulled me into a hard, insistent kiss, interrupting my oncoming ramble. I eagerly reciprocated.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver breathed against my forehead as we pulled away. I squeezed his hand in answer and we turned together towards the exit, me snatching up my clutch, fumbling in my hurry. I paused a moment before exiting the ballroom doors looking back to the dance floor, spotting the man I had once thought I loved in the arms of another woman. They were oblivious to everybody else, and they looked as though they were going to dance the entire night away. I realized in that moment that the pain and hurt they had caused me so long go didn't matter anymore. We had gone our separate ways and were better off for it. All of us. I swept another gaze around, seeing happiness on all of my loved ones faces. Roy and Thea, Laurel and Mr, Lance, Diggle and Lyla and little Sara. I looked away and towards Oliver who had paused with me and was watching me with a slight smile on his face. As though he knew exactly what I was feeling and thinking. I smiled at him, and soon enough the shivers sparked along my spine again and I continued towards the hotel elevator tugging him with me.

Five minutes later as Oliver backed me up against the wall inside our hotel suite, his mouth on my neck and my hands in his hair, scraping along his scalp. He really had a thing for my nails. My nails on his arms. My nails digging in to his back. My nails…I lost my train of thought as Oliver's lips latched on to my pulse point and sucked gently.

"I'm going to make you forget the name Palmer." Oliver growled, moving back to my lips.

"Ah, I think already…have. I don't remember my…own name. I know yours. It's Oliver, Oh GOD… Q..queen. But I've forgotten mine. What… ohhh what's my name?" I gasped out, in between frantic kisses.

"Felicity." He ground out roughly. I shuddered against him, arching my back. I had never been able to resist the way he said my name.

We became more frantic in removing each other's clothes, impatient to get to the skin underneath.

When we finally tumbled on to the bed, me top of Oliver, moving together in perfect, practiced rhythm, I had only one thought in my mind.

I was glad things had turned out like this. So, so glad.

* * *

Review, if you feel it deserving. I would really like to know how it is. (:

But thanks for reading regardless.

XxxX


End file.
